


Library Visists

by immortalje



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: Sometimes the Doctor visits River in the library.
Relationships: The Doctor/River Song





	Library Visists

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in May 2013 or earlier and follows the episode "Let's Kill Hitler" and references "Silence in the Library"/"Forest of the Dead"

Sometimes the Doctor travelled to the library to think about River and every piece of her history that he had learned about so far. From her conception, to her parents, to her time in prison for killing someone that she hadn’t actually killed.

It was crazy, she was crazy and so not in line with the average companion. However, that was what he loved about her. Well, the fact that she willingly gave up her remaining regenerations for him was just another thing.

Sometimes he worried that he only loved her because that’s what she told him as she – well, died probably was the wrong word considering her consciousness lived on in the computer of the library. He knew how their time together would end right from the get go, that he would tell her his name. So he knew he could trust her. Did he do it because he knew he would and to avoid a paradox or because he really learned to trust and love her?

One thing he knew he could do though. He could trust River to tell him not to doubt whenever he visited her at the library. Her face on the screens, like Donna’s had once been.

So far, she hadn’t complained about being confined to a computer, but sometimes he wondered if she ever saw it as a prison.  



End file.
